Rapid development of wireless access technologies results in a complex wireless network topology structure. In a same coverage area, multiple network nodes can provide a service for user equipment.
In practice, user equipment selects, according to a network-side camping criterion, for example, according to transmitted and received signal quality of each network node, a cell of a network node for camping, and when having an uplink data transmission requirement, initiates random access and waits for the network node to allocate an uplink data transmission resource, to transmit uplink data. However, if the network node selected by the user equipment has relatively heavy load, a relatively long random access time or an access failure can be caused for the user equipment. That is, it takes a relatively long time for the user equipment to obtain the resource.